Hearing devices are preferably very small, in particular in the case of In-The-Ear (ITE) hearing devices such as In-The-Channel (ITC) or Completely-In-the-Channel (CIC) hearing devices, but also in case of Behind-The-Ear (BTE) hearing devices. Nevertheless, it is desirable to provide a hearing device with a user interface comprising at least one user control, which allows a user of the hearing device to provoke changes the functioning of the hearing device such as selecting a hearing program.
It is possible to minimize the size of a hearing device and nevertheless provide a user interface by providing a remote control operationally connectable to the hearing device, which comprises said user interface. However, the user has to carry the remote control in order to be able to use the user interface, and a remote control adds considerable cost to the purchase price of the hearing system.
It is desirable to provide for an alternative way of providing a small hearing device with a user interface.